Beth Ellis
Elizabeth 'Beth' Ellis was the daughter Alan Ellis and Jackie Ellis. She was also Mason Morgan's love interest and girlfriend until her death. Personality Beth is cheeky, layered and she wants to make the people around her feel good. She is mysterious, perhaps even a bit quirky. Storylines While she is at the hospital, Beth overhears Mason Morgan shouting at his siblings about his paralysis. She later changes into some nursing scrubs and attempts to cheer Mason up. Beth convinces him to get in the wheelchair and they race around the corridors. Mason meets Beth again and they spend some more time together. It emerges Beth is a patient when she returns to her room to continue her treatment. Beth and Mason spend more time together, and he introduces her to his sister Tori Morgan. Beth keeps up the pretence that she is a nurse, but Mason later finds her in her room undergoing a procedure. He attempts to look at her file and Beth catches him. She tells Mason that she has cardiomyopathy and is waiting for a heart transplant. Beth explains that she liked pretending to be someone else, as she did not want Mason to pity her. They agree to start their friendship over. Beth encourages Mason to forgive his brother Brody Morgan for causing the crash that paralysed him. Mason finds Beth's bucket list and arranges for them to get tattoos together. Beth kisses him during their dinner date, and they later go skinny dipping. When Beth asks Mason what he would put on his bucket list, Mason arranges for them to get dressed up and go to a casino. Beth cancels a hospital appointment for the trip, but during the drive she becomes short of breath and faints. Mason helps Beth into the back seat of the car and he is forced to drive them to Tori, who helps transfer Beth to an ambulance. Beth later visits Mason to let him know she is okay. Mason introduces her to his siblings as his girlfriend. When Mason sees Beth and her father, Alan Ellis together, he introduces himself and realizes that Beth has not told her parents about their relationship. Beth tells Mason that she knew they would want her to focus on her health. Alan invites Mason to lunch and Beth's mother Jackie joins them. Mason later tells Beth that Alan asked him to stay away from her, so she confronts her father and tells him that she is not breaking up with Mason. Beth collapses and is admitted to the hospital, where Tori informs her that she needs a stent. Beth's condition worsens and she is moved up the transplant list. When Beth is feeling better, Mason is given permission to take her out for the afternoon. Mason arranges for them to have lunch on the beach, where he gives Beth a promise ring. Beth suddenly becomes short of breath and Mason gets her back to the hospital, where she suffers a sudden fatal arrhythmia and dies. After her funeral, Mason sees a vision of Beth in his room, she tells him to move on in his life. Relationships Mason Morgan Main article: '' Before passing away, Beth experience her first relationship with Mason Morgan. She experiences a lot of firsts with him, including her first kiss, first tattoo and first sexual experience. She is behind Mason forgiving his brother for his actions and she emotionally effects Mason after her death. Trivia * Beth may still be seen on the show through visions Mason experiences. * Actress, Apps, told a columnist for ''New Idea that Beth wants to help Mason, as she sees part of herself in him. Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:2017 Characters